


Shockwaves of the Zillo

by StarWarsSyl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attachment does not equal love in this fic, Clan Mother Fluff, Cute Younglings, Domestic Jedi Fluff, Gen, Jedi Culture Respected, Jedi Temple Life, Jedi Youngling Clans, Zillo Beast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: A glimpse into Clan Mother Keren Veth's life before he met Harissa Nol in “Only Preparation.” It was such a normal day before the Zillo Beast came to town...[Jan 11, 2018 Edit: Cleaned up the format, also moved this to the appropriate collection]





	Shockwaves of the Zillo

It had been nearly a month since Keren Veth’s youngling clan had made the final moves to the quarters they would hold throughout their Padawan and adult years. Though the transition process was gradual, he still missed the constant chatter the bright ones had brought to his life.

To counteract the silence, he chose to spend the day with Alassiette and her four- and five-year-olds.

It worked.

They wanted to see where he kept the infants when they were entrusted to him, and as the clan and two masters completed the tour, Keren caught sight of senior Padawans moving swiftly down the halls, stopping to speak with each of the Clan Mothers.

Alassiette sent him a look and he nodded.

Slipping away from the oblivious children, he moved to intercept one of the messengers.

“What is it?”

“There is a giant creature loose. Everyone needs to be prepared to evacuate.”

Veth tried to make sense of that. “Loose inside the Temple?”

“No, but it’s carving its way through the Senate District. Keep your younglings close, and if an evacuation is necessary, the alarm will sound.”

“Of course.”

Well _that_ was different.

The Padawan took a step, paused, looked back. “And its scales seem to be impervious to lightsabers.”

“Good to know.” Keren shook his head. Something big enough to put the Temple in harm’s way? _Do I_ want _to know how big that is?_

He returned to Clan Vorn Tiger to find a Nautolan staring up at him with wide eyes. “How can something stop a lightsaber?”

“Look who has quite the ears,” the massive Iridonian Zabrak smiled. “I don’t know what kind of creature it is, Deeli. Sorry.”

She glanced back at the others, still happily talking amongst themselves. “Will it hurt us?” she whispered.

“We’ll take care to make sure we’re as safe as possible. How about that?”

She gave him a grave nod. “I don’t think we should tell the others. They might get scared.”

“I think that’s a wise idea,” Keren agreed in a conspiratorial tone. “Do you think you can keep them distracted while I tell your Clan Mother?”

She drew herself up, expression taking on a look of proud professionalism. “You can count on me, Master Veth.”

“I’m sure I can, Deeli. Thank you.”

She marched the seven steps necessary to reach her clan mates, a child on a mission.

Keren smiled as he watched her go.

Gentle, yet strong creatures, were children.

_Much stronger than we often give them credit for._

Alassiette hastened to meet him. “What is it?” she asked in a low murmur.

“Some sort of animal loose in the Senate District. We’ve been advised to be ready in case of an evacuation order.”

“An animal that could threaten the Temple?”

“Lightsaber-proof, apparently.”

Alassiette huffed a sigh. “I’m getting to old for this sort of thing, Keren.”

“Come now,” he chuckled. “You’re not _so_ worn out yet.”

“A year from now, when you start into _your_ fourth set? _Then_ try telling me that again, Keren. I won’t wait with bated breath.”

They shared a quiet laugh, Keren shaking his head.

_You may be nearing ready to be done, but I look forward to another clan._

 


End file.
